A CELL-FACH (cell-forward access channel) enhanced uplink feature is introduced to the WCDMA (wideband code division multiple access) R8 version of 3GPP (3rd generation partnership project), that is, a UE (user equipment) in a CELL-FACH state and in an idle (idle) state is allowed to be able to obtain an E-DCH (enhanced dedicated channel) resource through enhanced random access to replace an RACH (random access channel) in the R99 version to implement uplink transmission, so as to reduce a time delay of uplink transmission of the UE and improve an uplink transmission rate of the UE.
A soft handover technology may make the UE establish radio links with multiple cells at the same time, and a set of these radio links is referred to as a radio link set. Uplink data sent by the UE is received and combined by multiple cells in the radio link set, thereby ensuring uplink throughput of the UE in a handover region. At the same time, the multiple cells in the radio link set may control uplink transmit power and a serving grant of the UE, so as to achieve an objective of controlling neighboring cell interference.
The soft handover technology is not supported in the CELL-FACH state or in the idle state, so the control of the neighboring cell interference caused by the uplink transmission of the UE in the CELL-FACH state or in the idle state is a problem required to be studied. In the CELL-FACH enhanced uplink feature of the R8 version, no neighboring cell interference control mechanism is introduced, while in the R11 version, the CELL-FACH state continues to be enhanced, where the introduction of interference control is included. Therefore, a method and an apparatus for controlling the neighboring cell interference in the uplink transmission of the UE in the CELL-FACH state or in the idle state are required.